


When the Penguin's Away...

by MmeLutece



Series: Miss. Cobblepot/You're Oswald's Sister [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, One-Shot, tbc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeLutece/pseuds/MmeLutece
Summary: You're working at your brother's club.Your friend Victor who you'd come to know through him has become an object of affection and when Oswald leaves you two alone, you finally have a chance to say your feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

You clean the bar at Oswald's. It was the end of the day and you were finishing up while listening and singing along softly to music.

             You and your brother—Oswald—ran both the club and the gang together, practically. Though, he called most of the shots. You were great at getting information from people through manipulation and trickery when Zsasz's methods were not necessary.

             It also still amazed you how people would always seem to trust the barkeep.

             Looking up from your bar, you see Victor Zsasz talking to your brother—no doubt about some completed hit or one that was to be completed.

            You look down with a soft smile when his gaze meets yours.

            Since the first time you met him—the day your brother had let you start working with him—you were smitten even though he was an ass at first. You'd found him attractive and intriguing, even when you were arguing and literally at each other's throats with knives (much to your brother's _joy_ ). However, you two were a pretty even match for each other and came to respect each other.

 

            “Hey, (y/n).” Victor's voice breaks you out of your trance. You look up and he was sitting on a barstool in front of you, a smug look on his face while your brother stood with him. “Daydreaming again, are we?”

            “Wouldn't you like to know?” you say a bit flirtatiously, “A drink for you two?”

            You and he became pretty good friends, sometimes even working together when you could, so sarcasm was in abundance with you two.

            “You read my mind.” he chuckles.

            “I'm leaving, actually. See you tomorrow, sister.” Oswald says, leaning over the bar to kiss you on the forehead and ruffle your hair.

            “See you.” you smile at him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

            “Be good to her, Zsasz.” Oswald glares at the assassin.

            “He always is, brother. Leave him be.” you say, “Goodbye, now.”

            He nods and leaves and you get Victor his drink and set it down in front of him before sitting beside him.

            “Long time no talk, Vic. I get bored.”

            “Sorry about that. Your brother has me working a lot. I've missed you too, little girl.” he ruffles your hair.

            You push his hand away with a vice grip, holding it aside. “Watch it.” You giggle,” “just because my brother is does it doesn't mean you can.”

            “Sorry.” he says, leaning in closer to you, making you blush as you look into his eyes.

            Victor leans in fully to kiss you briefly. When he pulls away, you pull him back in, kissing him passionately. He pulls you onto his lap, a much more comfortable position than being on two different barstools.

           When the kiss ends you look at each other.

           “I've waited a long time to do that.” he says, smiling.

           “Same. I...l love you. Have for some time.” you confess, blushing again as you lean your head on his shoulder to hide it.

           Victor takes this opportunity to leave a trail of kisses on your neck, making you hum in contentment and moan when he bites down on your collarbone, tilting your head to make it more accessible.

           His hands travel slightly up your shirt, thumbs drawing circles on your waist. You start to grind slightly on him, making him moan a bit with the friction.

          “Maybe we could go to my place before this gets too heated?” Victor questions.

          You agree, locking up the club before leaving with Victor to his place.

 


	2. Author Note!

Hello, lovelies! I'm a bit stuck as far as what to write. I was wondering if anyone had some suggestions for me? Leave them in the comments!

Cheers,

K

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)  
> -K


End file.
